This application is based on applications No. 11-229963 and No. 11-241884 filed in Japan, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer for forming an image by an electrophotographic system, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a staple processing function for collectively binding a plurality of paper sheets each having an image formed thereon by staples.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, staple processors for binding a predetermined number of paper sheets each having an image formed thereon by an image forming apparatus by staples have been commercially available. A conventional staple processor 2 is so constructed that it is attached to the left or the right of a main body 1 of the image forming apparatus, as shown in FIG. 17. The paper sheets each having the image formed thereon inside the main body 1 of the image forming apparatus are inverted by a switchback path 3 and are conveyed into the staple processor 2, where the paper sheets are subjected to staple processing, and are discharged onto a discharge tray 4.
In the conventional construction, when the paper sheets are jammed inside the main body 1 of the image forming apparatus, to relieve the jam of the paper sheets, the staple processor 2 must be so displaced as to be separated from the main body 1 of the image forming apparatus, as shown in FIG. 18.
When the staple processor 2 is separated from the main body 1 of the image forming apparatus, as shown in FIG. 18, however, the main body 1 of the image forming apparatus is liable to upset.
In order to solve such a problem, such construction as to not directly mount the staple processor 2 on the main body 1 of the image forming apparatus but construction using a mounting stand 5, as shown in FIG. 19, has also been known.
In the construction using the mounting stand 5, when the height of the main body 1 of the image forming apparatus is changed by stacking a paper cassette in a lower part of the main body 1 of the image forming apparatus, for example, the height of the staple processor 2 must also be changed. Therefore, the height of the mounting stand 5 must be able to be adjusted, so that the cost of the image forming apparatus rises.
Furthermore, in either the construction shown in FIG. 17 or the construction shown in FIG. 19, the staple processor 2 is connected to a side part of the main body 1 of the image forming apparatus, so that a setting area for the overall apparatus increases.
In a method of inverting, when the paper sheets are conveyed from the main body 1 of the image forming apparatus to the staple processor 2, the paper sheets by the switchback path 3 and conveying the inverted paper sheets, it takes time to convey the paper sheets. When an attempt to perform staple processing is made after forming an image on a lot of paper sheets, the processing speed is low.
Furthermore, the staple processor 2 is provided with a plurality of bins in which the paper sheets are respectively stacked. After the image forming processing is terminated, the plurality of paper sheets are respectively stacked in the plurality of bins, and then, the paper sheets which have been stacked in the bins are respectively subjected to stapling processing. In the main body 1 of the image forming apparatus, therefore, the staple processor 2 is not operated until a series of image forming processing is all terminated. When a lot of sets of copies are made, therefore, the termination of all the copies must be waited for in order to perform staple processing. Even when it is desired to take out and confirm one of the sets of copies which have been made, therefore, the termination of binding processing of all of the copies must be waited for.
In the conventional staple processor 2, two staplers are contained when two portions of the paper sheets are bound. Therefore, the staple processor 2 increases in size and cost.
The present invention has been made in order to solve such a problem, and has for its object to provide an image forming apparatus of new construction having a staple processing function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus which does not increase in its setting space, easily perform jam processing, and has a staple processing function.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus having a staple processing function, which is high in image formation speed and staple processing speed for a lot of paper sheets.
The present invention provides a staple processor which is conveniently used and is simple in construction.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a staple processing method capable of binding a plurality of portions using one stapler with simple construction.
In an image forming apparatus having an image forming section for forming a toner image, a transfer section for transferring the formed toner image on paper sheets, a fixing section for fixing the toner image transferred to the paper sheets, and a main body housing containing a conveying path for conveying the paper sheets such that the toner image is transferred and fixed, the present invention is characterized in that a staple processing section for collectively binding the predetermined number of paper sheets, on which the image has been fixed, by staples is contained in the main body housing.
According to the present invention, the staple processing section is contained in the main body housing. Accordingly, the staple processing section is integrated with the main body housing. Therefore, a setting space for the overall apparatus may be smaller, as compared with the conventional apparatus having such construction that the staple processor is externally attached to the main body housing.
Furthermore, when the paper sheets are jammed inside the main body housing, the paper jam may be relieved by opening the main body housing. The staple processing section need not be detached from the main body housing, for example. Accordingly, there is no possibility that at the time of jam relieving processing, the balance of the main body housing is not maintained, so that the main body housing is liable to upset, for example.
The staple processing section is contained in the main body housing. Accordingly, the conveying path for introducing the paper sheets, on which the toner image has been fixed, into the staple processing section can be freely designed, thereby making it possible to improve the conveyance efficiency. When an image is formed on a lot of paper sheets to perform staple processing, therefore, the processing speed of the apparatus can be increased.
A paper bundle, which has been subjected to staple processing, may be discharged onto the paper receiving tray projecting from the main body housing. The apparatus is not so constructed that the paper sheets are discharged onto the paper receiving tray, and are then subjected to staple processing, as in the conventional example. Accordingly, the number of paper receiving trays may be one, thereby simplifying the construction of the apparatus.
The main body housing may be provided with a paper stacking space. The paper sheets, which are not subjected to staple processing, are discharged into the paper stacking space. On the other hand, the paper bundle, which has been subjected to staple processing, are discharged onto the paper receiving tray projecting from the main body housing. Accordingly, the paper bundle which has been subjected to staple processing and the paper sheets which are not subjected to staple processing are discharged into separate discharge sections, so that the image forming apparatus is conveniently used.
When the paper bundle which has been subjected to staple processing is discharged into the paper stacking space, the paper receiving tray receiving the paper bundle does not project from the main body housing. Accordingly, a blank space need not be provided around the image forming apparatus, so that a setting space for the image forming apparatus may be small.
The paper bundle which has been subjected to staple processing may be fed to the paper receiving tray on an upper surface of the main body housing. Accordingly, the paper receiving tray does not project from the main body housing, so that the whole shape of the image forming apparatus can be made neat.
If the paper sheets stacked in the paper stacking space are subjected to staple processing, a space for stacking the paper sheets need not be provided inside the main body housing. Accordingly, the whole image forming apparatus can be miniaturized.
The paper sheets of small size, for example, can be also satisfactorily subjected to staple processing. Moreover, the paper sheets, which have been subjected to staple processing, are stacked in the paper stacking space. Accordingly, the image forming apparatus can be conveniently used.
The present invention is further directed to a staple processor, characterized by comprising stacking means in which a plurality of paper sheets each having an image formed thereon are stacked; a stapler for binding the paper sheets stacked in the stacking means; moving means for moving the stacked paper sheets while making respective one sides, which are to be bound, of the stacked paper sheets parallel to the stapler; and control means for stopping, when the paper sheets are at a predetermined position relative to the stapler, the movement of the paper sheets by the moving means to operate the stapler.
Furthermore, the present invention is directed to a method of binding the stacked paper sheets by a stapler, characterized by comprising the steps of moving the stacked paper sheets while making respective one sides, which should be bound, of the paper sheets parallel to a stapler fixedly arranged; stopping, when a position, which should be bound, determined along the respective one sides of the paper sheets are opposed to the stapler, the movement of the paper sheets to operate the stapler; further moving the paper sheets, to stop the movement of the paper sheets when another position, which should be bound, of the paper sheets are opposed to the stapler to operate the stapler; and repeating the movement and the stop of the paper sheets and the operation of the stapler, as required, to bind the plurality of portions of the paper sheets using the stapler along the respective one sides, which should be bound, of the paper sheets.
In the staple processor, the paper sheets are moved by the moving means. At this time, the respective one sides, which should be bound, of the paper sheets are moved along the stapler. Therefore, desired positions on the respective one sides, which should be bound, of the paper sheets can be opposed to the stapler. When a desired position is opposed to the stapler, the movement of the paper sheets is stopped, so that the stapler is operated. Accordingly, binding processing can be performed at the desired positions of the paper sheets.
The moving means is constituted by a front-side lining-up member, a width lining-up member, and so forth of paper sheets which are provided in the stacking means, for example, so that the moving means is integrated with the stacking means, thereby making it possible to simplify the construction of the apparatus.
Since the stacked paper sheets are moved, the movement thereof is easy. The stapler can be fixedly arranged, thereby simplifying the construction of the apparatus.
According to the method in the present invention, the plurality of portions of the paper sheets can be satisfactorily bound using one stapler. Therefore, there can be provided a method of various staple processings for binding the desired portions of the paper sheets while using a simple structure called one stapler.
As described in the foregoing, according to the present invention, there can be provided a staple processor which is simple in construction and is conveniently used and a staple processing method.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.